


El retrato oval

by Bea_Ianna



Category: The Oval Portrait - Edgar Allan Poe, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Artist Niè Huáisāng, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Painter Niè Huáisāng, Soft Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín, Spooky, Storytelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_Ianna/pseuds/Bea_Ianna
Summary: «Era un doncel de singular hermosura, y tan encantador a la vez que mesurado. Aciaga la hora en que vio y amó y desposó al pintor. Él, apasionado, estudioso, austero, tenía ya una prometida en el Arte; él, doncel de sin igual hermosura y encantador como mesurado, y hacendoso y dedicado a su esposo; amándolo y mimándolo, y odiando sólo al Arte, que era su rival; temiendo tan sólo la paleta, los pinceles y los restantes enojosos instrumentos que lo privaban de la contemplación de su amante. Así, para el joven, cosa terrible fue oír hablar al pintor de su deseo de retratarle. Pero era amoroso y obediente, y durante muchas semanas posó dócilmente en el oscuro y elevado aposento de la torre, donde sólo desde lo alto caía la luz sobre la pálida tela.»Hecho para el cumpleaños de Jiang Cheng 2020
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Kudos: 4





	El retrato oval

**Author's Note:**

> Usé el cuento "El retrato oval" de Edgar Allan Poe como punto de partida, porque para mi spooky season dura también todo noviembre, porque soy mexicana, pero además de la zona maya (aunque no tengo ascendencia) y sepase que en Noviembre es que se celebra Hanal Pixán, así que bueno, los pixanes me dijeron que si maté a Wei Wing en su cumpleaños, porqué no también a Jiang Cheng.
> 
> Es un cuento cortito, así que espero que lo disfruten, pensé que quedaría bien con ChengSang/SangCheng.

> _«Era un doncel de singular hermosura, y tan encantador a la vez que mesurado. Aciaga la hora en que vio y amó y desposó al pintor. Él, apasionado, estudioso, austero, tenía ya una prometida en el Arte; él, doncel de sin igual hermosura y encantador como mesurado, y hacendoso y dedicado a su esposo; amándolo y mimándolo, y odiando sólo al Arte, que era su rival; temiendo tan sólo la paleta, los pinceles y los restantes enojosos instrumentos que lo privaban de la contemplación de su amante. Así, para el joven, cosa terrible fue oír hablar al pintor de su deseo de retratarle. Pero era amoroso y obediente, y durante muchas semanas posó dócilmente en el oscuro y elevado aposento de la torre, donde sólo desde lo alto caía la luz sobre la pálida tela. Mas él, el pintor, gloriábase de su trabajo, que avanzaba hora a hora y día a día. Y era un hombre apasionado, violento y taciturno durante su empresa, que se perdía en sus ensueños; tanto, que no quería ver cómo esa luz que entraba lívida, en la torre solitaria, marchitaba la salud y la vivacidad de su esposo, que se consumía a la vista de todos, salvo de la suya. Mas él, sin exhalar queja alguna, continuaba posando, pues veía que el pintor, cuya nombradía era alta, trabajaba con un placer fervoroso y ardiente, bregando noche y día para pintar a aquel que tanto le amaba y que, sin embargo, seguía cada vez más desanimado y débil. Y, en verdad, algunos que contemplaban el retrato hablaban en voz baja de su parecido como de una asombrosa maravilla, y una prueba tanto de la excelencia del artista como de su profundo amor por aquella persona a quien representaba de manera tan insuperable. Pero, a la larga, a medida que el trabajo se acercaba a su conclusión, nadie fue admitido ya en la torre, pues el pintor habíase exaltado en el ardor de su trabajo y apenas si apartaba los ojos de la tela, incluso para mirar el rostro de su esposo. Y no quería ver que los tintes que esparcía en la tela eran extraídos de las mejillas de aquel sentado a su lado. Y cuando pasaron muchas semanas y poco quedaba por hacer, salvo una pincelada en la boca y un matiz en los ojos, el espíritu del joven osciló, vacilante como la llama en el tubo de la lámpara. Y entonces la pincelada fue puesta y aplicado el matiz, y durante un momento el pintor quedó en trance frente a la obra cumplida. Pero, cuando estaba mirándola, púsose pálido y tembló mientras gritaba: “¡Ciertamente, ésta es la Vida misma!”, y volvióse de improviso para mirar a su amado... ¡Estaba muerto!»_

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang tenían apenas 14 años cuando se conocieron. Si bien su relación no se volvió cercana hasta que pasó más de un año, en cuanto tuvieron una hora para hablar a solas, entendieron que eso podía ser más agradable que tener al hiperactivo de su amigo en el medio. Así comenzaron a reunirse a solas sin decirle a nadie, y poco a poco se volvieron adictos a la presencia del otro.

No fue fácil para Jiang Cheng reconocer que se había enamorado del otro chico, pero deseaba verlo todo el tiempo y sus aficiones terminaron por interesarle. Jiang Cheng no podía ver mucho más allá en las pinturas, pero ver a Nie Huaisang pintando era una experiencia única, que lo fascinaba y a la vez asustaba. Aun así, no le mencionó su incomodidad hasta que este le pidió permiso para pintarlo.

Nie Huaisang no insistió entonces y continuó creando otras obras y su popularidad comenzó a crecer. Había tantas personas que deseaban ver sus pinturas y a él creándolas, tanto así que Jiang Cheng fue siendo desplazado con forme Nie Huaisang dedicó más y más horas a pintar.

Jiang Cheng comenzó a odiar la pintura que lo alejaba de su amado, pero ni siquiera podía reclamar algo porque este no conocía sus sentimientos.

Entre la felicidad por el éxito, Nie Huaisang también extrañaba a Jiang Cheng. La atención de cualquier otra persona no se comparaba a la suya, y si amaba la pintura, también amaba a Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng recibió la confesión de Nie Huaisang y al poco tiempo se casaron.

Jiang Cheng era feliz de poder estar con su amado y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su amor por él. Pero Nie Huaisang aún amaba demasiado a su pintura y aún le robaba demasiado de su ahora esposo. Este entonces le pidió permiso nuevamente para pintarlo, no habría obra hecha con más amor que el que pudiera pintar al amor de su vida.

Jiang Cheng recordó su repudio, pero lo que más deseaba era estar con Nie Huaisang por más tiempo y terminó por aceptar.

Las primeras sesiones en esa torre fueron hasta amenas. La pasión de Nie Huaisang para pintarlo era aún más fuerte que en otro trabajo, y Jiang Cheng se sintió amado como nunca.

Pasaron unas pocas semanas, y Jiang Cheng se comenzó a sentir débil, pero decidió cumplir el capricho de su amado y no dio una sola queja, después de tono, Nie Huaisang nunca le había mirado con tanta intensidad y devoción, y eso era lo suficiente fuerte en el corazón de Jiang Cheng como para no poderse negar un solo día.

Había quienes acudían a las sesiones y le llegaron a preguntar si estaba bien.

Su hermana le ofreció llevarle sopa de loto con frecuencia, tal vez no había estado comiendo de forma adecuada.

Eso ayudó un tiempo, pero la recaída fue inevitable.

Nie Huaisang estaba tan obsesionado con la belleza y la pasión que estaba plasmando, que no había notado un solo cambio en su esposo, aun cuando este ya se notaba pálido y algo más delgado.

La mayoría de la pintura ya estaba avanzada, Jiang Cheng pensaba que, si esto le obsesionaba tanto, debía ser por su amor hacia él y valía la pena seguir posando hasta que terminara la obra, entonces podría tomar un descanso y disfrutarían de su amor.

Nie Huaisang fue cambiando de un dulce y alegre temperamento, a uno errático. Y cerró las puertas del castillo a la gente, encerrándose solo con su esposo para seguir pintando.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en que el ritmo aumentó a tal punto que mientras hubiera luz seguiría dando pincelada tras pincelada. Jiang Cheng estaba menguando aun más, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para pedir un descanso, solo esperaba que su amado esposo pudiera dedicarle más tiempo a él y solo a él, pero la pintura seguía entre ellos, siendo lo que los enlazaba y los separaba al mismo tiempo.

Faltando los últimos detalles Nie Huaisang miraba con fascinación su propia obra, podía casi escuchar los suspiros de su esposo salir de esos labios, las suaves arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos con su sonrisa tierna, todo de Jiang Cheng estaba ahí, solo faltaban unos detalles en los ojos y alguno en los labios y estaría listo.

Dio los últimos detalles y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. La pintura estaba viva ciertamente.

Miró detrás del cuadro y ahí estaba el cuerpo desvanecido de su amado esposo, sin color alguno en sus mejillas.

Corrió a tomarlo entré sus brazos y su piel estaba helada, sintió la piel que se había pegado a los huesos, la cintura más estrecha de lo que debería. Sus cabellos negros se veían opacos y quebradizos y sus labios, los bonitos labios rosados, ya solo eran líneas grisáceas.

Lo peor de todo, es cuando tocó sus mejillas todavía húmedas por las lagrimas que derramó. Su amado había llorado con él, pero sus lagrimas eran más sinceras, Jiang Cheng supo que moriría entonces y Nie Huaisang era el culpable, esa maldita pintura.

Cargó el cadáver de su esposo y miró el retrato por ultima vez. En efecto, la pintura parecía la vida misma y los ojos tenían un brillo que no había planeado, Jiang Cheng le miraba triste desde la pintura y Nie Huaisang sintió que su propia alma abandonaba su cuerpo mientras era consumido por la mirada triste de su amado.

Las lagrimas solo comenzaron a salir con más fuerza mientras salía de aquella habitación donde había consumido a su amor.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, estaba débil también, y llegó al lecho donde no había entrado en semanas.

Recostó a su amado y también se acostó con él.

Rozó los labios, con el besó que no le había dado hace mucho tiempo, y el frio de la muerte le heló la sangre, acaricio con delicadeza aquel cuerpo que aún conservaba gran parte de su belleza.

Se quedó con él, cayendo y elevándose el sol varias veces.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó... la idea se me ocurrió escuchando una canción:  
> https://youtu.be/BoBj0iuwff0
> 
> Escuchen a Opera Magna, es hermoso <3


End file.
